In recent years, electronic apparatuses having microphones as input devices, such as music players, cellular phones, and IC (Integrated Circuit) recorders, have been widely used. Recently, in such an electronic apparatus, functions of the electronic apparatus such as turning up and down of volume, start and stop of reproduction, and fast-forward and fast-rewind, are controlled by operating buttons and a touch panel.
The electronic apparatus includes a controller which is disposed on a code connecting earphones worn by a user and an electronic apparatus body and which controls reproduction of music performed by the electronic apparatus (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). In this electronic apparatus, the controller includes a camera. The user may take pictures by operating the controller and the electronic apparatus body.